Cuando fui tuyo, no eras mía OS
by Catherine Cipher
Summary: Al quedar con el corazón partido, Terry decide redactar su último adiós. ¿Pero, lo envió?
1. Chapter 1

**Cuando yo fui tuyo, no eras mía.**

 **One-shot. 17 de enero de 1993**

* * *

 **A: Candice White**

* * *

 **Terruce Grandchester.**

* * *

 **C** ada vez que recuerdo lo nuestro, me duele.

Sé que me hace daño, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Pensar en tus manos, que me acariciaron como nadie más lo había hecho; en tu boca, que tanto deseé besar; en tu cabello, de fragancia inolvidable, casi tanto como tú. Como tu querer.

Aquellas tardes sentados codo a codo, pensando en el otro, imaginando la cita perfecta. Tus indirectos _te quier_ o, cada vez que alzabas la ceja o te acercabas demasiado, sabiendo que con ello me derribarías, destrozarías mis fortalezas. Hacías caer mis barreras con tus coqueteos, con tu divino caminar, la manera en que tus caderas contoneaban, con un ritmo. Tu ritmo, el mismo que mis ojos tomaban cuando sonreías y los hoyuelos se formaban en tus mejillas, el derecho siempre más profundo.

La noche en que aceptaste nuestra primera salida y, de nervios, la cancelé al día siguiente. Me arrepentí al instante. Pero no podía, no era capaz, me corrompía por dentro el mirarte. Un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo entero cuando nos topábamos en la calle.

Tomarte de la mano era un sueño. Sentirte, a mi lado, conociendo que estabas allí, que tenía tu apoyo incondicional. El día en que nuestras manos rozaron... tus dedos con los míos, dos corazones a punto de reventar de emoción, de alegría, de locura. Locura. Cómo describirte sino perfecta. Los rizos cayendo por tu rostro, tus ojos, vibrantes, atenta. Era de tu conocimiento que me tenías comiendo de tu mano, que adonde fueras tú iría yo.

El primer baile al que fuimos, con tu cabello alaciado, y la algarabía de la juventud, me moría por pedirte un beso. Uno solo. Con ello me habría bastado para conquistar el universo. Para sentirme **inefable,** tanto poder tendría un roce de nuestros labios.

Tú. Simplemente ser tú te daba tanto dominio sobre mí. Tu sonrisa, suelta, descarada, arrogante. Tu intensa manera de ser, de pensar y hacer; a sabiendas de que el tenerte a ti misma te facilitaba muchísmo las cosas. Verte escribir era un deleite, la manera de tomar el bolígrafo. Escuchar el suave _shhh_ del lápiz haciendo contacto con la hoja.

Me gustaría como no tienes una idea tenerte en mis brazos una vez más, mimarte.

Pero todo se ha desvanecido. Me has dejado con el corazón abierto, más que dispuesto a dejarte entrar en mi vida y te has negado. Me has hecho sufrir, peor aún, yo te lo he permitido. Te has ido, cambiándome por un estúpido. Lo analizo más y más, tiene menos sentido. ¿¡Porqué él, que tan poco amor te ha dado!?; que no sabe dar, sólo recibir; que es ignorante del juego del amor; que, habiéndole contado yo mismo mi sentir, me ha traicionado.

Ojalá algún día, este tormento dentro de mí pare. Que pueda retomar las riendas de mi vida. Superarte. A ti, junto a tus tretas, tu jugada maestra, tu engaño. Ya, aunque la noche ha pasado, viene a mi, me tira al suelo y retumba la potente voz en mis oídos **_olvídala_**. Mas no puedo, cómo hacerlo si de entre toda mi vida, has sido lo más brillante, de lo que nunca me desharía.

Y sin embargo, algún día arderás bajo la llama del amor por alguien cuyos sentimientos hacia ti no sean más que escoria; que no sean más que lujuria vestida del loco y estúpido primer amor, que tantas desgracias ha cargado a mi vida.

¡Miserables aquellas personas que bajo el son de tus caprichos han caído!

Así pues, dictamino que esta será la última vez que en ti he de pensar, deseándote. Juro ante no más que mi propio ser, sacarte de mi vida de una vez por todas.

Deseando que todos tus actos te sean devueltos,

 ** _Terruce Grandchester_**

* * *

 ** _No me decidía si publicar este one shot o no, pero lo dejaré._**

 ** _Es muy corto, pero cuando lo redacté, ya estaba seca._**

 ** _Espero que lo lean y lo disfruten._**

 ** _Pobre Terry. A veces lo hacemos sufrir mucho._**

 ** _Seguiré subiendo OS. No sé cómo continuar mis otras historias, sólo espero que llegue inspiración. Gracias por leer! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por su apoyo. :)

Esto es un one shot, así que no tendrá continuación, a menos que algo me haga cambiar de opinion. Gracias por sus comentarios.

Y sí, es un TerryxCandy.

Para las que pedían explicación, Terry se enamora de nuestra chica, ella sólo le sigue el juego, sin pensar en las consecuencias que podría traer a su supuesto amado.


	3. Promesas rotas

**1 de febrero de 1997**

A: Terruce Grandchester.

* * *

Perdón.

Perdóname, sé que lo hecho, hecho está; que no hay manera de arreglar el lío en que nos he metido.

Mi pena es aún mayor por solo pensar que lo sabía, la dirección de tus sentimientos.

Tu mirada te delató, de un brillo que nunca he visto siquiera en los ojos de él...

No era mi intención hacer que pasaras noches largas. Lamento no haber sido tan valiente como para soltar lo que inspirabas en mí; un futuro que no era solo mío, sino nuestro. Un futuro que de la palabra amistad no se puede alargar. Discúlpame.

Pero todo esto de una pesadilla no ha de pasar, la misma que nos atormenta con algo cuya realidad ha terminado.

Siento aún más que este tenga que ser el medio para darte semejante mensaje. Te ruego me disculpes, porque estoy a punto de sincerarme frente a tus ojos. Yo soy ahora incapaz de aflorar un sentimiento por ti, ni siquiera atracción. Lo que aquí te digo no es nada más que la verdad, algo que he callado. Si habría de casarme contigo, sería por lástima. Por conveniencia. Por interés. Por todo, menos por amor.

Es por ello que te he rechazado, sin un porqué, y es que de éstos tenía miles, mas eres demasiado sensible, necesitaba prevenir tu sufrir tanto como el mío. Junto a ti, después de aquel brote inesperado amoroso por mi parte, nunca sería feliz. Me despreciaría por haberme condenado a una vida sin cariño real, y a ti, a una infinidad de mentiras que intentaban taparse, empalmadas.

He de admitir que un tiempo hubo en que enamorada de ti estuve, más no imaginé jamás formar un hogar. Lo siento, te he dañado y no hay cura para el corazón, es el mayor mal que se le podría desear a alguien.

Sé que romper nuestra promesa, sí, aquella del 17 de junio en la universidad, es terrible, y que tu mejor amigo se vea involucrado, me hace ver peor. Quisiera regresar a cuando todo era perfecto, en la inocencia de la juventud, con sus locuras y enredos.

Debo dejarte muy claro que lo hecho, hecho está; que nuestra relación terminó porque miré en otra dirección y... bueno, aquí me ves, _con él_. Sí, es cierto que fue incorrecto tomar su mano y besarle cuando contigo estaba saliendo. Si alguna vez te he prometido algo, lo siento, no puedo mantenerlo más.

Estaba confundida, te tenía entre ser amigos o algo más, aún después de haber formalizado el noviazgo... sé que me pasé, porque era bien conocido lo que entre nosotros sucedía y de todas maneras con otro chico me he ido. Pero el amor se escapa, aunque te mienta.

Toma en cuenta, por favor, que mis pies en la tierra no estaban, que por soñadora me conocen todos. Porque me veía junto a él y... ya no sé qué pensar. Si de arreglar esto la oportunidad tuviera, no lo haría, me ha traído lecciones, he aprendido de errores que no volveré a cometer. Siento mucho que te haya involucrado en ello.

Si esta nota no puedo alargar, es porque mi cabeza ha colapsado.

Me despido de ti con un nudo en la garganta.

Espero que a la persona indicada puedas encontrar,

Candice White.

* * *

¡Hola! Dejo la respuesta de Candy aquí. Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no? :p Estoy a una semana de salir de vacaciones y espero dedicar todo el tiempo posible a actualizar mis historias ;) ¡Gracias por leer! 3

No olviden preguntar si algo no se explica en la redacción y responderé:)

Candy sigue confusa, después de todo lo que pasó :( yo también quisiera que arreglaran las cosas entre ellos, pero ¿qué dice el destino? :p es corta, porque no sabe ordenar sus ideas, y aunque quiere defenderse ante Terry, sabe en quién recae la culpa :( Ojalá él hubiera intentado con más decisión recuperarla, tal vez lo habría logrado.


End file.
